


run to me

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Chloe breaks down and she finds she is not alone.





	run to me

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2008 for a fic meme on LJ

It hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been pretending so far that she was okay, that being fired from the Daily Planet didn't bother her. And to an extent, she really believed she was all right with it. After all, the Planet had become a horrible place to work, ever since Lex had taken over. 

They were all watched and nothing really interesting was being published. She got fluff pieces, Lex having had experience with what she could do. 

But even when she was getting crap stories, she had been there. 

Now it had changed. 

She had been fired ... fired from her dream job. Ever since she was a child, she had wanted to work at the Daily Planet. It was all gone now. 

Though she didn't regret her actions and protecting Clark always ranked first, she couldn't help but feel pain at what could've been. But if given the chance, she'd do it all over again. 

Not to mention she really thought she was fine with it. 

However, when she woke up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her face, she realized that she was _not_ okay. 

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Her whole life had been focused on becoming a reporter. Chloe Sullivan and journalism were practically synonyms. Journalism and reporting was gone so what would happen to Chloe? 

She lived her days in a daze and though she was taking care of Isis, it was just not fulfilling. Either was her relationship with Jimmy, which deteriorated quickly at her lack of attention. Eventually, they parted ways, him finally recognizing that they were just not going to work out. 

To her surprise, it didn't bother her that much. She missed having someone to care for her but she had fallen out of love with Jimmy. He was not "the one", that much she was sure of. 

Much to her horror, she felt like she was falling apart, the life she was leading not the one she ever dreamed of. Never did she think her savior would come in the form of Bart Allen. 

The adorable speedster always delighted in flirting up a storm with her whenever they were nearby and she was flattered at the attention but had never taken him too seriously. 

Yet, in her time of need, he had shown up. He had begun with his infamous pick up lines but when he realized her distress, he proved to her that he could actually be serious. 

"Chloelicious," he had exclaimed once she had told him everything. "There's only one logical solution!"

"And what would that be?" she asked, slightly amused. 

"Come join the team," he declared. "You can be our full time Watchtower. We'll treat you right." 

"I can't do that," she protested. 

"You so can," Bart said. "I mean, you can get away from this town and Baldie. It'll be great! You're way cooler than Dinah and Ollie would so be up for it! Plus, I'm there ... what other reason do you need?" 

"Bart," she said wearily. 

"You can still do your reporter thing too in Star City," he went on, as if he hadn't heard her. "The Post is a great newspaper and Lex can't reach you there! Robin Hood controls that city!" 

She couldn't help but smile. Bart had a knack of getting her to smile. 

"Now there's that gorgeous smile," Bart said happily. "So we got a deal or what?" 

"I'll think about it," she said slowly. "No promises."

"We'll get you yet," Bart replied, with an easy grin. "I'll talk to Ollie ... you won't be able to say no!"

Somehow she knew if Oliver realized she was thinking of joining the team, he would be on board and constantly pushing her. He too thought she would be better off away from Kansas. 

"Don't worry, Chloelicious," Bart said, suddenly serious again. "It'll all work out ... I promise." 

"How do you know?" she wondered aloud. 

"Because I'm here," he said simply. "Whenever you need someone, a helping hand or just a shoulder, you can count on me. I know I may be the goof of the group but I can be your knight in shining armor too!" 

"Thanks, Bart," she said sincerely. He grinned and she was surprised when her heart fluttered. 

But she ignored it. Right now, it wasn't something she could afford to think of. 

Maybe one day though. 

Because for the first time, she was looking at the future and realizing that she still had one. 

And she felt hope.


End file.
